battlebots2fandomcom-20200215-history
SawBlaze
SawBlaze is a bot that competed in Season 2 and Season 3 of the reboot of Battlebots. It has a moving arm with a saw blade attached to the end of it; the arm can also shoot fire. SawBlaze also has 3 forks on the front of the bot, that are black with green flames, used to scoop up its opponents to help it saw into them. SawBlaze could exchange its forks for a giant scoop instead. SawBlaze's creator is Jamison Go, who was with Team Overhaul in the 1st Season of Battlebots. SawBlaze has been successful in 2018 so far, winning 3 fights before anybody else. Season 2 SawBlaze's first fight was against the modular drum spinner in Razorback. SawBlaze went with its giant scoop for this fight instead of its 3 forks. The fight started with SawBlaze pushing Razorback into the screws and then into the rails, bringing its saw over the top and grinding the top of Razorback. In the meantime, Razorback grinded the front of SawBlaze's scoop. Razorback proceeded to grind the scoop on the front of SawBlaze, creating massive sparks. SawBlaze's weapon seemed to have stopped working after the first hit, so it proceeded to scoop Razorback up and push it around. SawBlaze pushed Razorback into the rails, and Razorback kept grinding SawBlaze. SawBlaze pushed Razorback under the pulverizer, and pinned it there. SawBlaze kept pushing Razorback around, but Razorback kept creating sparks. SawBlaze pushed Razorback into the corner, and propped it up, pinning it. Sawblaze kept pushing Razorback around, and slamming it into the rails. The fight ended and SawBlaze lost on a 1-2 judges decision. SawBlaze performed well but didn't get a wild card. Season 3 Sawblaze's first fight in Season 3 was against Jamison Go's former team Overhaul, with its grabbing lifter. Team Overhaul added a 24 inch unicorn horn to the snout of Overhaul to combat the reach of SawBlaze. The fight started with both bots speeding forward, and SawBlaze picking up Overhaul and slamming it against the screws. SawBlaze picked up Overhaul again and pushed it underneath the pulverizer, letting it hit and trap Overhaul. SawBlaze used its saw and sliced through the front side of Overhaul. SawBlaze let Overhaul go and, Overhaul showed SawBlaze its backside, letting SawBlaze pick up Overhaul, push it into the rails, and saw through the backside, creating massive sparks. SawBlaze sawed a little more and then pushed Overhaul into the rails again, sawing right through the top crushing arm of Overhaul. SawBlaze created massive sparks and then backed away, and Overhaul couldn't move. Overhaul looked trapped under the arena wall and was counted out. SawBlaze won by KO in 1:34, and picked up its first win. Sawblaze's next fight was in fight night #6, against a drum spinner: Reality. The fight started with SawBlaze scooping up Reality and knocking it upside down against the side of the box, forcing Reality to self-right. SawBlaze started to cut right into Reality knocking it around. Reality escaped and was able to get underneath SawBlaze doing a little damage, but SawBlaze quickly regained control. SawBlaze knocked Reality around the box getting it stuck on the screws where seemed stuck but worked its way off. SawBlaze knocked Reality into the rails near the pulverizer, and cut the back of it. SawBlaze followed this up by cutting through the drum, where Reality's weapon motor is housed. Reality scored some points by landing some good shots to the aggressive SawBlaze's middle fork, bending it up. SawBlaze kept bullying Reality around the box, and the fight went to judges decision and SawBlaze won 3-0 to advance to 2-0 on the season. SawBlaze's next fight was in fight night #7, against the flaming crusher of Mohawk. Team Mohawk added strips of Kevlar onto the sides of Mohawk, to try and cause wear and tear to the blade of SawBlaze. The fight started with Mohawk charging out at SawBlaze, trying to do some damage. SawBlaze moved and got underneath Mohawk, creating some sparks with a saw hit. Sawblaze then pushed Mohawk into the rails and cut the side of it, but couldn't thanks to the Kevlar, only creating some deep marks on the Kevlar. SawBlaze let Mohawk go, and picked Mohawk up and shoved it into the rail, letting the pulverizer land some shots. SawBlaze let Mohawk go, and Mohawk got underneath SawBlaze, but SawBlaze easily backed away. SawBlaze then got underneath Mohawk, pushed it into the screws, and sawed through the backside, creating massive sparks and flames. SawBlaze let Mohawk go and picked it up again and cut right into the no-cutting Kevlar spot, which it couldn't. Mohawk tried to attack the backside of SawBlaze, but SawBlaze kept evading any attack by Mohawk. SawBlaze rammed Mohawk into the rail, flipped it on its side, and proceeded to flame and saw right through the underside. When SawBlaze backed away, there was a deep, hot, red gash on the bottom. Mohawk couldn't move and was counted out giving SawBlaze the KO win in 2:07. Wins/Losses 3-1 Wins: S2: None, S3: Overhaul, Reality, Mohawk Losses: S2: Razorback, S3: None Notes SawBlaze has a diamond tipped saw. SawBlaze was the first robot in the 2018 Season to get 3 wins. Micro SawBlaze.jpg|Micro SawBlaze SawBlaze with scoop.jpg|SawBlaze with scoop Category:Robots that competed in Season 3